Somewhere Along the Way
by Shino Yume
Summary: This is just somethin' short and sweet I wrote for my twin sister, Nijuu...Just had to do it!


Dedication:This is actually a DBZ fic, but I didn't want to post it up under there cause it's not really tied into it too much. It's for my so sei^ji, my twin, you know who you are!!!!! Nijuu, I really do love you! By the way, this really is a fiction. ~_^ Here we go! 

"Somewhere Along the Way" 

Prologue Inseparable, that's what they where. Twins, two little baby girls, growing up fast as weeds, but beautiful in the same, yet their own, ways. Two blonde haired, blue eyed, loving children. They were always there for each other, and anyone else who needed them to be there for them. At times they were discarded from their friends. They were too alike; maybe that was the reason. Their closeness was envied. But they had each other, and for the longest time, that was all that mattered to them 

But even the closest of bonds don't last forever... 

...Or do they? 

Chapter One: 

"What are you looking at, Masako?" Came the voice of one of her closest friends, Juuhachi-gou. 

"I'm just thinking, Juu-chan." 

"What about?" 

"Someone." 

"Who?" 

"I don't know...someone just like me." 

"What do you mean?" 

"When did I come here, Juuhachi? I mean, before I was changed to be a Jinzouningen, who was I?" 

"Masako...we've gone over this before...I don't know... we just found you one day, remember?" 

"Yeah, you told me." She sighed deeply, slouching onto the couch under the window. "I don't know it's just...I keep having this dream..." 

"What kind of dream?" 

"I wasn't born here, Juuhachi...I came from somewhere else." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I don't know...I really don't." 

Chapter Two 

"NIJUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"What?!" Came the tired voice of the Jinzouningen girl. "I'm trying to sleep here." But she was up, and she knew it. 

"Come no, Chou, let's do something today!" 

"You mean something other than sleeping around in this cabin of yours?" The boy glared at her, playfully, and Nijuu threw a pillow at him. "Honestly Juunana-gou, that's all we ever do!" 

"I know." He laughed, throwing her down on the bed. "But it's fun!" He kissed her on the nose, playfully, but then stopped, noticing a far off look in the girl's eyes. "Whatcha thinkin' about Ni-chan?" 

"Nothing." 

"Really? What you thinking about then?" 

Nijuu groaned inwardly. He never gave up, and she knew it. "A dream Juunana, that's all." 

"About me?" He asked, playfully. 

"No, for once this one was about me...or at least I think it was me." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I don't know...I just have this feeling...there's someone else out there...someone just like me..." 

"Really? Then that would make my life a whole lot better, wouldn't it?" 

She smacked him, laughing. "Shut up, Juu. I'm serious." 

"Okay Nijuu...whatever you say." 

Chapter Three 

"Masako...I've been worried about you..." 

"...What? Oh sorry Juu-chan...I didn't know you were talking to me...what where you saying?" 

Juuhachi sighed, sitting down beside her twin brother on the couch. He looked worried as well, but he would never admit it. 

"You've been sitting in that corner for practically two days now...ever since you had that dream...about...whatever it was." 

"My twin." Masako told her. 

"Yeah your...what?" 

"You have a twin?" Juunana asked her. 

"Well...that's what I've been doing...research." I found a way to remember my past before I became a Jinzouningen." She began to cry. "I was right...I don't belong here." 

Juunana folded her into his arms. "Shh...of course you belong here... I don't understand what you're saying." 

"Juunana...I came from another dimension." 

"What do you mean?" Juuhachi asked. 

"Somewhere along the way...something went wrong and...we went separate ways...our home was destroyed and...she went one way...I went another way." 

"I still don't understand." 

Masako breathed deeply for a few moments then explained. "My sister, Aji-ou...she's my twin. We both came from an alternate dimension...but...when Gero created us...something went wrong...and we where both sent off into other dimensions...without even a mission. Just to go and live..." She laughed a bit. "Not even to kill Son Goku. But...She's my twin...and I miss her." 

"Maybe you should go and sleep for a while..." Juuhachi offered. "Get your mind off of this, don't think about it." 

"Okay." She smiled through the tears. "I'll see you in the morning." 

*Chapter Four* 

Wind tussled Nijuu's golden hair, but it was to dark to see it anyways. She had decided to sleep outside...alone...for once. She lay under the stars. 

"You're out there somewhere sister. I'm waiting for you." She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

~"Aji?" A voice came in Nijuu's dream. "Masako? Is that really you?" She answered. 

"Yeah It's me, so sei^ji. It's been a long time." 

"It sure has. Good to hear from you...sister." 

"Aji?" 

"Yeah?" "I miss you." 

"I miss you too, Masako." 

"Aji?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Ai shiteru." 

"I love you too, sister."~ 

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
